1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closing mechanisms for gates and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gate control mechanism which utilizes the shifting of water to effect weight-controlled movement of a gate between open and closed positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gate opening and closing assist mechanisms is well known in the prior art. More specifically, gate structures which are pivotal into an open or closed position have quite frequently been constructed with the use of counterbalance weights to ease the effort required when either lifting or closing the associated gate. As can be appreciated, the use of counterbalance weights allows a gate to be substantially balanced, most likely in a closed position, and through a minimal lifting force supplied by an individual, this balance can be altered to allow the gate to be moved into an open position.
While this type of gate construction is quite useful when opening a gate, it can be understood that normally a substantially larger force is required to pull the gate back into a closed position. Further, there are no known gate constructions which use the shifting of counterbalance weights to effect an automatic closing of the gate after an opening the gate thereof. Accordingly, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in so doing, provides for a counterbalance mechanism which allows for a gate to be opened with minimal effort while at the same time, the gate will close automatically upon a relinquishment of effort by the individual.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for this type of new and improved semi-automatic gate opening and closing mechanism and as such, the present invention provides for this long recognized need.